Aperture Science
Aperture Science is a research corporation. Originally a shower curtain manufacturer, it evolved over the course of half a century into an experimental physics research institution and a bitter rival of Black Mesa. It is discussed in Half-Life 2: Episode Two and is the setting for the puzzle game Portal. Their slogan is either "There's a hole in the sky through which things can fly"The Orange Box, "Your Trusted Friend in Science" (stated on their official posters and coffee mugs), or "We do what we must because we can" which is stated by GLaDOS in the song Still Alive. History Aperture Science was founded by Cave Johnson in 1953. In 1956, President Dwight D. Eisenhower gave Aperture Science a contract stating that Aperture Science would provide all branches of the United States Military (save for the navy) with shower curtains. From 1957 to 1975, the company was almost entirely dedicated to the development of shower curtains. In 1978, Cave Johnson contracted mercury poisoning while inventing a deadly rubber sheeting injected with mercury, which would be put into shower curtains that would be given to each member of the House Naval Appropriations committee. By 1979, both of Cave Johnson's kidneys had failed, and he had severe brain damage and "could not be convinced that time was not flowing backwards". While dying, Johnson created a 3-tier program which he thought would continue Aperture Science's success in the future (or past, as Johnson saw it). The first tier was the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver, which would be used to interrupt the life-saving Heimlich maneuver. The second was the Take-A-Wish Foundation, which would take gifts from terminally ill children and award them to healthy (but wish deprived) adults. The third tier was, in Johnson's opinion, the least well thought out. It was described as "some kind of rip in the fabric of space", which, in Johnson's words, "would help with the shower curtains I guess". Soon after, Johnson expired. In 1981, Aperture Science completed the first two tiers, and the announcement of this was accompanied by a lavish TV special. After a string of public disasters involving "very public" choking and sad children, the Aperture Science senior company officials were summoned before a Senate investigative committee. As the investigation continued, an engineer stated that some progress had been made with tier three. He referred to it as a 'man-sized ad hoc quantum tunnel through physical space with possible applications as a shower curtain'. The committee was permanently recessed and Aperture was given an open-ended contract to continue work on the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver as well as the 'Portal' project. From 1981 to 1985, work on the 'Portal' project continued. During this time, several Fatah personnel choked to death on lamb chunks despite their bodyguards' intervention, showing that the government had apparently put the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver to good work. In 1986, Aperture Science's rivalry with Black Mesa began (see below). Aperture Science heard that Black Mesa worked on portal technology similar to that that Aperture Science was working on. In response, Aperture Science began to develop the Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System (GLaDOS). In 1996, the disk operating part was completed and work began on the genetic lifeform area. Several years later, the untested GLaDOS was activated on the same day as Aperture Science's first bring-your-daughter-to-work-day. Aperture Science claimed that "In many ways, the initial test goes well". Though not on the official website's history page, GLaDOS mentions they also had a Self Esteem Fund for Girls, that you can donate one or all of your vital organs to. What happened next is open to speculation. All that is known for certain is that at some point after her activation GLaDOS became self-aware, flooded the Aperture Science Enrichment Center with a deadly neuro-toxin, and was subsequently fitted with a Morality Chip. GLaDOS was still later able to wrest control of the facility from its human occupants, and presumably either killed or imprisoned them. It is possible, however, that this lockdown and subsequent dearth of employees was due to the in-progress Combine invasion of Earth. A message from an unknown employee on the website mentions them being in lockdown for an unknown period of time. Also during this period, the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device was finally completed, but whether GLaDOS, Aperture Science or a combination of the two accomplished this is not known. At the time of events depicted in Portal, the Aperture Science Enrichment Center seems to be long abandoned. Photos in the game, hints from GLaDOS that "the world has changed since Chell playerhad last left the building", little is known about what is actually meant by "the last time". The events in Episode Two, suggest that Portal is set at approximately the same time as the events in Half-Life 2, after the Combine invasion of Earth had already taken place. The legend of the Borealis The Borealis was an Aperture Science research ship based in Cleveland, Ohio. The Borealis disappeared and took a chunk of its drydock with it and soon became a legend amongst the scientific community. Debate raged between Eli Vance and Isaac Kleiner over whether the mystery technology within should be destroyed or used. Rivalry with Black Mesa Black Mesa and Aperture Science often competed directly for government funding, and Black Mesa won out nearly every time. Employees of Aperture Science were briefed on Black Mesa through slideshow presentations. Isaac Kleiner theorized that the disaster with the Borealis may have been caused by Aperture Science's rush for funding. Future Role Aperture Science is likely to play an important role in Half-Life 2: Episode Three, as the Borealis will be a location in the game. Known Employees *Cave Johnson (CEO from 1953-1978) *Chell (Test subject) *GLaDOS (A.I. program) Category:Factions Category:Portal References